The Dress
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Molly is "Abducted" By Sherlock to go with him to a Party at Buckingham palace after a client invites him to say thanks for solving a case for him, Sherlock takes her to a Formal attire shop where an Old Woman gives Molly more than a Dress that makes her Night into a living Cinderella Ball Night. My First Sherlolly Story that I hope you all enjoy a lot :)


The Dress

Sherlock Holmes was not a man of many words when it came to feelings such as Love and affection. He never had a woman he truly loved or truly even cared about more than his own Mother and Mrs. Hudson. But there was a new woman he found to be very interesting if not amusing: Molly Hooper. She was plain but beautiful at the same time that brought a certain mysterious vibe about her. One day after a very long day at autopsy room, Molly left the hospital exhausted and ready to fall on her back when a certain dark haired detective stopped her in her tacks: Sherlock Holmes.

"You don't look well Molly, you really should take better care of yourself or you might pass out in the middle of the street." He told her in a matter of fact tone.

Molly rolled her eyes a little, "That is very nice of you to be so concern Sherlock; I was just on my back home to relax for the rest of the evening. Very nice running into you, I hope you have a goodnight."

He stopped her from moving anywhere when he grabbed her arm and swung her the other way, "Actually Molly I was going to bring you to a special event that's serving very good tea and coffee."

This shocked Molly more than anything. Sherlock has never asked her personally to go anywhere with him. It was almost too good to be true in her eyes.

"What kind of place is this event being held at?" She asked Sherlock curiously.

He barely made eye contact with her, "It's being held at Buckingham palace."

She was about to faint where they stopped at the red light for the do not cross signal. "Are you serious? Buckingham palace? How did you even…"

"I got a formal invite from this Company called the "_Red Rose Imports" _they are a very upper class group of Liquid producers with amazing quality in the brewing arts for both Coffee and Tea and since I solved a case for them that was risking closure for their entire network of branches they sent me a thank you gift of a special hosted party at Buckingham palace that John didn't want to go to with me because of an appointment that he had with his Wife over in Lower London." Sherlock Explained to her as they crossed the road to the next section of shops that hugged the streets.

Molly didn't know why Sherlock was walking in these streets that were so far away from where they needed to be at. That's when she saw where he was heading to. A Tux & Dress shop.

"Sherlock are you taking me to get a dress?" She asked him in shock.

Sherlock finally made eye contact with her. "Well you can't go to a party looking the way you do. You'll need a formal dress to wear at the party so that you can blend in with the rest of the crowd. That is also why I'm buying myself a tux so that I don't stand out as well."

Even though his words were cruel she knew he was right, she was a mess, after a long day of nothing but working with Dead bodies she was too tired to change out of her clothes if Sherlock hadn't come around to pick her up.

As they walked into the shop they were greeted by an older woman who smiled behind the counter at them. "Welcome dears to the Widow Formal Boutique, how can I help you today?"

"We've come to pick out a tux and a dress for a special event happening at Buckingham palace today. You can help out my friend pick out a lovely dress. I basically know what I want to buy already." Sherlock replied kindly to the woman as he went off into the tux section of the store to find himself a tux.

Molly felt awkward with the woman until she asked her a question she wasn't expecting, "Is he your husband, because if so he has great taste of clothing stores for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well didn't you know that this store is only available to the people who make reservations to shop here. It's because our material is straightly imported from Ireland Silk and Cloth makers. He must love you quite a lot to treat you here. Not saying anything wrong my dear but it's just very rare for me to see a couple instead of a single man or woman enter through my doors." The old woman replied smiling and giggling a coo of a laugh.

Molly was shocked to learn this information about the shop. Sherlock is a frugal shopper when it comes to spending any of his precious savings he has. So why would he bring her to a place where everything was so expensive?

"This way dear to the woman's section of the store. I think I already know what dress is calling to your name." The old woman told Molly leading her to this shiny rack of beautiful dresses that would be far out of Molly's price range.

She took out a beautiful Ruby red dress with a sweetheart top and long flowing ends that made it look like it was made out of Fire and Melted Rubies. Molly wanted that dress.

"I see you're hypnotized by this beautiful dress. Let's have you try it on and give your Boyfriend a surprise." The Old woman told her as she brought her to a dressing room.

After a few minutes she stepped out of the curtains and blushed the same shade as her dressed. She had let her hair drape over her shoulders and even without make up she looked like she belonged at a royal ball.

The old woman nodded her head happily, "You look beautiful my dear, Mr. Holmes! Your lover has her dress on already! Come and look at her."

"Whoa – he is not my Lo-" she started to say but she stopped as soon as Sherlock came out of the men's dressing room at the same time wearing a new suit with a blue tie. He looked like a prince from a fairy tale, everything about his appearance just screamed handsome and she lost her own will to say anything more.

Though his eyes troubled her, she was afraid on what he was going to say because he took his time gazing at her, moving his eyes up and down at the transformation and finally he smiled. "She looks breath taking."

Those four words had her melting; it was unlike Sherlock to give a compliment about her beauty unless he wanted something from the morgue. But he was generally looking at her like a woman now, and she wanted to savor the moment while it lasted.

The woman smiled as she looked from Sherlock to Molly with twinkling eyes. "Well my dears it looks like you've gotten the attire you need for this evening's event I assume. Because I feel love between you is genuine you keep this gift of formal attire between you two and granny Emma."

"You are too kind Lady Emma, thank you for your service and we shall send more customers your way in the future." Sherlock told her as he grabbed Molly's hand and led her out the door with their clothes in shopping bags clutched in hand.

As they grabbed a taxi to take them to Buckingham palace, Molly twisted the ends of her hair in a blushing state of mind.

As soon as they got to the palace Sherlock changed completely as soon as the party began. His whole attitude was more accustomed to how royal parties were held and he played his part well. Molly knew that she had to do the same. So they chatted with other party guests for a while until finally the dancing begun.

After a half hour of watching couples dance together in harmony, Sherlock finally gave his hand to Molly, "Would you care to dance Molly Hooper? I daresay that it'll be the only dance we'll do tonight together. But I hope to make the most of it."

"I would be delighted. Besides it would be my only dance as well because I'm not much of a dancer." She replied with a smile, grabbing his hand.

He led her out to the dance floor as soon as the slow dance started and held her close to him and they swayed in circles, in a way she'd seen in Cinderella many years ago. It was simple yet at the same time it pulled on her heart strings that he was so gentle and when they gazed into each other's eyes he was filled with a mix between a melancholy and loving emotion that filled his very being.

Finally she caved, "Have you been alright Sherlock? You've been worrying me for quite some time. You haven't been dropping in at the morgue or at the lab since your Houdini stunt you pulled on everyone."

He was silent until he sighed, "I have been regretting the decision I made when I faked my own death. Even though I knew it would cause this exact reaction from the people I cared about I still did it out of my own selfishness… though I guess that would be going to harsh on me."

That's when she did something that even shocked herself, she cupped his cheek and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, only lasted a few seconds to be exact but what shocked her was that Sherlock didn't pull away when she did so.

"Sorry, but I needed to do something that would in a way cheer you up in even the slightest way. Or at least make you see that not everybody is mad at you for your decision to go undetected for a while." She said softly.

He looked at her, shocked by her actions with wide eyes that she surely thought that he was going to in some way yell at her but what he did next shocked her. He pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips soft yet tenderly. She didn't know what else to do but to melt into his embrace and when they parted he held her in his arms.

"That is a mixture of things that I wanted to do to you to thank you for what you've done for me and to convey feelings that I don't have any control of." He said softly.

That's when she smiled softly to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, thanking for some reason the old woman at the shop. For she had made her night into a Cinderella story with a simple dress, thanks to her, she considered the dress to be a magical item from her own fairy godmother.


End file.
